The present invention relates primarily to dental bridges, i.e. devices which enable the replacement of a tooth or teeth missing from the natural dentition of a human or other animal. They consist of a strong core material bonded to the proximal teeth on either side of the gap caused by the missing tooth or teeth. A similar core material can be utilised in other dental applications, e.g. for dental fillings and other dental inserts.